The Ring
by BlueBelle Author 1600
Summary: A one-shot based off Jim Carrey's the Mask


**So I was watching the Mask the other day and I thought I had to do this. Btw the characters are in their late teens in this except Ivan and Kim who are in their twenties and you'll find out why later.**

"Dude! You are not gonna believe this!" Nino said.

"What?" Adrien asked.

"Remember how Alya and Marinette got jobs at the local club downtown?"

"Yeah they're working as waitresses I think."

"Alya is but Marinette, oh no."

"What does that mean?"

"Check it out." Nino stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out a newspaper cutting of Marinette singing on stage. "Marinette got promoted to singer she made her debut last night."

"Whoa, I wouldn't mind seeing that show."

Alya and Marinette then walked into the classroom, Nino noticing Adrien's interest caused him to think of an idea.

"I got you covered. Hey Alya! Marinette! Over here!"

"Nino! No!"

But the two girls were already walking over. Adrien quickly hid the picture in his pocket.

"So Marinette when were you going to tell us you're now a famous singer?" Nino said.

Redness rushed to her cheeks. She had asked the people at the club to keep her performance on the down low but she guessed some people couldn't help spread the word.

Oh no! I'm not that famous it's just...Um...I...I." She was a stuttering mess.

"Marinette you're really great." Alya said. "What do you think Adrien?"

"Who? Me? Oh um...Well I've never seen her but I'm sure she'd be great."

"Well then why don't you boys come down tonight? I'll be your server and Marinette can give you a good show."

"Sweet I'm there!" Nino said.

"Me too...wait I can't I'm supposed to attend a dinner party tonight."

"Another one dude? Geez! You're old man has one of those every week."

"Maybe I can talk him into letting me skip it."

...

"Absolutely not!" Gabriel said.

"But Father I attend pretty much everyone we get invited to can't I just skip this one?"

"No! We have been invited by the mayor therefore we have an obligation. Why do you even want to skip it anyway?"

"Well you see I was invited to this club by my friends-"

"A club? No son of mine will attend a filthy club."

"But Father I won't smoke or drink, honest."

"You are not to set one foot in that club. Now if you're not going to the dinner at least have the decency to go to the hotel and apologize to the mayor."

"Yes sir."

That night Adrien went to the hotel run by the mayor and apologized for not attending his dinner party. Andre accepted it and understood his reasons but his daughter.

"But Adrikins what do I tell the photographers there?"

"Tell them I'm sick." He said.

"But you can't just cancel."

"Honestly Chloe I just don't feel like going."

"You don't feel like it! Well how about how I feel? Don't you care about my needs?"

"You know something Chloe."

"What?!"

"I don't care! Just shut up and leave me alone! You're not even my girlfriend!" He wanted to say but he didn't.

"Nothing. Mr. Bourgeois can I use your bathroom?"

"Of course." He said.

He went upstairs into Andre's bedroom and into the bathroom connected to it. After doing his business he washed his hands and got ready to leave.

Meow!

Adrien turned to his bag, did it just Meow? He opened it out popped a black cat.

"Plagg! You snuck into my bag again! What have I told you about that?"

The cat didn't answer.

"Hey what's that in your mouth?"

Plagg opened his mouth and dropped a sliver ring into his hand.

"What's this doing in here?"

About a week ago after a couple of junkies stole his limo and beat up his driver, Adrien found a ring somewhere in the river. When he put it on it turned him into some crazy smooth talking wild man with great power. Which he used to get his limo and turn those junkies inside out, literally. They lived but they would be forever traumatized. All the cops knew was that he was dressed in clad black and he called himself Cat Noir. After that Adrien never wanted to use it again except for emergencies but tonight he was having some second thoughts.

"Hmm...Father said Adrien Agreste can't set foot in the club put he never said Cat Noir couldn't." He thought deviously. "No I can't! But I want to. But I can't!"

He stuck the ring back in his bag.

"Plagg promise me you won't ever let me use that ring for selfish desires. I must use it for emergencies and nothing else."

Plagg nodded in agreement. Adrien sighed and got ready to leave when the picture of Marinette fell out of his pocket. He looked at and felt a selfish desire pop into his thoughts.

"No way." He said trying to disregard it by looking away from it but he quickly gave into temptation and went for his bag. Plagg pulled on Adrien's pants with his mouth trying to stop him. "You're a good boy Plagg but this is a love emergency."

He slid the ring on his finger and it turned black. Plagg watched as his master spun around in a twister of flashing green til he stopped to reavel the young man dressed clans in black with cat ears and a tail named Cat Noir. "Smokin!"

He picked up the picture of Marinette off the floor.

"Hold on sugar!" He said. "Kitty's got a sweet tooth tonight!"

Plagg shook his head disapprovingly then a blast of green hit him shrinking him, giving him flight, and the ability to speak.

"I can't believe you would use this kind of power for a night at some club."

"Oh Plagg you know nothing of teenagers." With that said he went into the bathroom and brushed his teeth (using a toothbrush he made appear not Andre's) washed his face, shaved even though he hardly had whiskers, and then changed into a tux.

"Somebody stop me!" Cat Noir said admiring himself in the mirror.

Plagg flew into the pocket of his jacket and the tux wearing black cat man casually walked out of the suite and down the hall. He tried to be as quiet as possible but Plagg saw something shiny in one of the other rooms. He flew inside to investigate.

"Plagg get back here!" Cat Noir said chasing after him.

It was a bracelet that caught his attention and before he could get close enough to it Adrien began chasing him around the room at sonic speed. (Think 1940 cartoon chase scenes) It went on and on and on, he was running out of breath then a literal light bulb went off above his head. He held up a tiny door with a sign on it that read: Free Camenbert Inside.

"Oh boy!" Plagg went through the door only to get trapped in a miniature cage with a sign inside that read: Sucker. "No fair!" Plagg complained.

Cat Noir stuck the cage in his jacket and smiled smugly. Suddenly Chloe came out of her bathroom wearing a rode and eye mask.

"AHHHH!" She screamed.

"HISS!" Cat Noir cried as his hair stood up in fear.

"Daddy! There's a pervert in my room!" She shrieked.

He quickly bounced up and out the window landing on his feet gracefully.

"Well there's a monster Hollywood could use for their next horror flick." He stuck his hand is pocket and realized it was empty. "Uh-oh, I need money. I'm sure Daddy won't mind if I borrow a few from his deposit."

He rushed down to the bank at amazing speed, made a deposit, and made his way to the club in his limo after bribing to driver to keep quiet about everything.

...

Nino sat at the table of the nightclub waiting patiently for his order to be taken.

"Cigarette?" Alya said offering them to customers while wearing a slender black dress. She didn't like giving out cigars and cigarettes but her boss said he'd raise her payment. "Cigars?"

"Hey Alya." Nino said.

"Hey, cigarette?"

"No I don't smoke but for you I would shoot myself."

"Flatterer." She giggled.

"So where's Marinette?"

"She should be on any minute now."

The lights dimmed and a spotlight shined on the stage.

"And now we present to you." A man announced. "The most lovely ladybug in our garden, Miss Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

The curtains were raised to show Marinette with her up and wearing a fitting red dress and long white gloves. She approached the microphone and began to sing.

 **Song used Sparkling Diamonds Nicole Kidman.**

 _"The french are glad to die for love."_

Jazz music began to play.

 _"The French are glad to die for love_

 _A kiss on the hand might be_

 _quite continental_

 _but diamonds are a girl's best friend_

 _A kiss may be grand_

 _But it won't pay the rental_

 _On your humble flat_

 _Or help you at the automat_

 _Men grow cold_

 _As girls grow old_

 _And we all lose our charms in the end_

 _But square-cut or pear-shaped_

 _These rocks don't loose their shape_

 _Diamonds are a girl's best friend."_

All the men and boys began staring at her panting and drooling like dogs. Their wives and dates slapped them and covered their eyes. Cat Noir took a seat at his table and ordered a drink (Non alcoholic) and waited patiently while looking at the menu. Then he saw Marinette on stage and his jaw dropped. Plagg sighed and closed his master's jaw shut.

 _"There may come a time_

 _when a lass needs a lawyer_

 _but diamonds are a girls best friend_

 _there may come a time_

 _when a hard boiled_

 _employer thinks you're awful nice_

 _but get that ice or else no dice."_

"Be still my heart!" But Cat's blood bumping organ disobeyed by literally beating out of his chest.

 _"Cause that's when those louses_

 _head back to their spouses_

 _diamonds are a girl's best friend..."_

Everyone clapped when she finished. Plagg rolled his eyes as he watched Cat Noir whistled and cheered like some lovestruck idiot with heart popping around his head. Marinette got off stage and went to the bar to order a virgin piña colada. As she sat their drinking it, minding her own business Theo Barbot made his way to the young singer.

"Hey Marinette, how about we ditch this crowd and head back to my place?" He asked.

"No thank you." She said.

"Come on I'll give you all the diamonds you want."

"Tempting offer but that's just the song I'm actually not that kind of girl." She said. "Now beat it you bother me."

"I'll pay you big for just one kiss." He puckered his lips and leaned over.

"Take a hint buddy! I'm not interested!"

She threw her drink in his face. He grabbed her arm and started to drag her away.

"Excuse me." He felt someone tap him on the back. He turned to see Cat Noir standing behind him. "But what where do you think you're going with that young lady?"

"What's it to ya?"

"I just have a feeline that you don't have good intentions."

"Back off! I'm taking her back to my place."

"Hate to burst your bubble that's not going to happen."

"Oh yeah? And who's gonna stop me?"

Adrien pulled a mallet from his slave.

"Say hello to my little friend." Then he hit him on the head with it knocking him out.

"Thanks." Marinette said.

"Not a problem, getting rid of dirty rats is a cat's job. Care to dance my lady?"

"Sure."

 **Insert Hey Pachuco scene.**

Cat Noir dipped Marinette and everyone was off their chairs dancing to the swinging jazz music. Men twirled, swung, and dipped their women but their moves were nothing compared to Cat Noir's. Marinette thought her partner was a pretty good dancer and kind of cute but she felt like he had seen him somewhere before. He spun Marinette at super speed and threw her up into air. In about ten seconds he caught her and dipped her again.

"You look Purrrfect my lady."

With a grin and eyebrow gesture he kissed her right on the lips. Her eyes fluttered closed and she melted into the kiss when they parted she was blushing all over. He began to kiss her neck, she did nothing but tilt her head back and moan and sigh. His teeth grazed her skin giving her small bite which made her tense up but she relaxed and continued to moan when he licked her wound. Luckily the music was too loud for anyone to hear them and it was too crowded for anyone to see them. Suddenly a shot rang out tearing of a piece of his black tux jacket.

"Freeze!" The cops entered the club led by Ivan and Kim who graduated and joined the force. "Everyone out except you in the black and cat ears!" Kim ordered.

Everyone did as they were told and only Cat Noir remained.

"Can I help you officers?" He asked.

"Yes you're under arrest." Ivan said.

"What for?"

"We got a call from Gabriel Agreste saying that someone hacked his account and took his deposit." Ivan said. "Cameras show you doing it so you're coming down town. Kim cuff him and search his pockets."

"Don't I get a lawyer?" Cat Noir asked.

Kim handcuffed him and began to look through his pockets, inside he found unbelievable things.

"Ball of yarn, Camenbert." Kim said naming the stuff. "Book on cat puns, slinky, catnip."

"That's not mine." Cat Noir said.

"Rubber bass, nail clippers, Ow! Mouse trap."

"Careful those things are dangerous." Cat warned.

"Mallet, air freshener, batteries, eyeball glasses."

"I've never seen those before in my life." Cat Noir said.

"Bazooka." Kim said.

"I have permit for that."

"Picture of Ivan's wife."

"What?" Ivan took the picture from Kim to see it was of his wife wearing a provocative dress with her number written on it.

"Mylene! You son of a bitch!"

"Hey no need to be so catty. I bought it online." Cat Noir joked.

Then he took off running leaving Ivan and Kim handcuffed together.

"What just happened?" Kim asked.

Once the police left the employees went back inside to clean up. As Marinette was picking up stuff around the tables she found the torn piece of cloth that had been shot off from Cat Noir's shirt. However it was no longer black it was a familiar looking white.

...

The next morning Adrien woke up in bed dazed and confused.

"Oh man." He groaned. "I had the weirdest dream last night."

Ring-ring.

"Hello?" He said answering the phone.

"Dude you are not gonna believe what happened last night." Nino said.

"What?"

"Well first off Marinette did amazing on stage but then this guy I don't know who he was but he just came out no where and rocked the whole joint."

"Really? What did he look like?"

"He wore all black, looked like some type of cat."

"Oh?' He said nervously.

"Yeah he called himself Cat Noir I think."

Adrien swallowed hard.

"He knocked out some pervert and made out with Marinette."

"I did what! I mean he did what?"

"Too bad nobody got any pictures."

"Um Nino, I have to go." He said. "I'll call you back."

He hung up.

"Oh Dear God it wasn't a dream."

Knock-knock.

"Yes?"

"Adrien there's a Marinette here to see you." Nathalie said.

"Okay I'll be right down. Oh boy."

He brushed his hair, got dressed, and went downstairs. Marinette stood at the doorway waiting for him with a scarf around her neck.

"Hey what brings you by?" He asked.

"I just wanted to say hi and check up on you." She said.

"Why are you wearing that scarf? It's really hot today."

"Well...I feel a little chilly."

She blushed so did Adrien once he remembered what he did last night. Marinette looked over at his white jacket and noticed part of it had been torn or shot off.

"What happened to your jacket?"

"Oh I..I...I got it caught on a tree and it tore off."

"Hmm...Then I wonder what this belongs to." She pulled the missing piece from her pocket then removed her scarf showing the hickey on her neck. "Any ideas?"

"I...I...have a few."

From a distance Plagg was snickering to himself as his master blushed harder than before and looked at him as if to say. "Good luck kid."

"Okay the truth is I-"

But she silenced him by kissing him on the lips, he kissed back and smiled.

"Smokin!" He said dipping her into a kiss like last night."

Plagg stuck out his tongue as if to say. "Yuck! Get a room!"


End file.
